Secret
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: El es mi mejor amigo...pero yo no puedo evitar amarle de otra manera...pero nadie puede saberlo...ese es mi secreto... "AU SASUSAKU" FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE-KUN


Yo tengo un secreto que a nadie puedo contar

_**Hola que tal como andan pues bueno espero que muy bien…**_

_**Traigo a continuación un one shot algo raro a mi percepción claramente espero que sea de su agrado y me regalen sus opiniones plasmadas en un rr de antemano gracias por leerlo.**_

_**PORCIERTO FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE-KUN**_

**"Secret"**

_ --_

_Yo tengo un secreto que a nadie puedo contar…._

Abro los ojos lentamente ya que el sol baña por completo mi cara debido a que otra vez deje abierta la cortina solo para verle a el.

"_Mi mejor amigo y vecino"….Sasuke-kun…._

Tomo un baño y me dirijo a cambiarme, la escuela me espera como también el lo hará en mi puerta.

Apenas y termino de cepillar mis dientes cuando escucho el timbre sonar impaciente.

Bostezo mientras volteo la vista al reloj sobre la refrigeradora de la cocina y veo que son las 8:30 AM, es tan tarde, me sorprendo y al vez comprendo el porque "el" toca el timbre de aquella manera.

Tomo mi carpeta escolar que se encuentra en mi pequeña mesa del desayunador y me encamino hacia la puerta, la cual abro para encontrarme con "el", tiene una cara de fastidio como siempre pero no me dice nada acerca de mi retrazo a pesar de la hora, es tan serio y callado aun no comprendo como podemos ser amigos si somos tan distintos….

Le sonrió saludándole – Buenos días Sasuke-kun- el solo me ve y responde con su simple "Hmp" y no me molesta ya que yo así tal y como es "lo amo", aunque nunca pueda ser "el tiene una novia" me recuerdo bajo un instante la mirada pero rápidamente la alzo no quiero que el se de cuenta en ningún sentido de cómo me siento.

Caminamos en silencio cuando me atrevo a preguntar algo que me intriga- Sasuke-kun- alego el solo vuelve su vista hacia mi para que yo sepa que el me esta poniendo atención- Y que tal te va con Karin-san-

El sigue su caminar dejándome atrás y me responde- Terminamos-

Abro los ojos desmesuradamente ya que es algo que no me esperaba- Pe..Pero solo llevabas 2 días saliendo con ella- digo simplemente.

-No era mi tipo ni si quiera se como porque salimos- contesta aun dándome la espalda, mientras renuevo mi caminar para llegar a su lado, ya que el se ha detenido a esperarme.

Me hace feliz pero no sonrió ya que aunque yo sienta alegría por que el no este con alguien, se que el se siente muy solo.

Agacho la mirada al recordar que sus padre murieron cuando el solo tenia 8 años y a su hermano mayor que murió el año pasado de cáncer en los pulmones justo dos días antes del cumpleaños de Sasuke-kun.

En una semana será 23 de julio , su cumpleaños y se que "el" no tendrá ánimos para celebrar sus 16 años.

-Nee…Sasuke-kun quieres ir a la placita esta tarde- admito sonriéndole para que el sepa que cuenta con migo siempre.

El solo vuelve a verme, estoy segura que estaba pensando en su familia también, me observa atentamente y luego una semi sonrisa mínima se forma en sus labios- de acuerdo-objeta dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada hacia el frente.

Estamos por llegar a las rejas del colegio cuando toda una masa de chicas se aproximan corriendo hacia nosotros…corrijo corriendo hacia "el" gritando cosas como "Sasuke-kun ya sabemos que estas soltero de nuevo", "Sasuke-kun sal conmigo".

Sasuke-kun solo muestra una cara de fastidio pero aun así yo no puedo hacer más que alejarme al ser empujada por aquellas muchachas y seguir mi camino como si nada, no puedo reclamar ni decir nada que justifique los celos que tengo ya que para todos solo soy "La mejor amiga de Sasuke-kun, su hermanita pequeña". Y yo solo sonrió con tristeza.

_ --_

El timbre del recreo suena y mis dos mejores amigas Hinata, Ino y yo nos acomodamos la terraza del edificio para tomar nuestros refrigerios cuando de pronto …

-QUE….QUE- grita Ino, mi mejor amiga en el mundo- rompió con otra chica otra vez- alega sorprendida.

Tanto Hinata, mi otra mejor amiga y yo tenemos una gota resbalando por la cabeza ante la estrepitosa reacción de Ino.

-Pe..Pero cuanto tiempo llevaban saliendo unas horas?- interrogo la rubia de ojos azules y coleta alta a su amiga.

- Ca…Cálmate Ino-chan-exclamo la tímida morena de ojos grises.

- Pues solo llevaban 2 días- admitió la pelirosa respondiendo la pregunta de Ino.

-Pe..Pero Karin-san era la novia Nº 8 de Sasuke-kun verdad-cuestiono la peli azul de ojos grises.

Me da un tic en el ojo al darme cuenta que Ino ha estado contando a las novias de Sasuke-kun y se lo ha contado a Hinata .

-Sasuke ah estado saliendo y cortando con esas chicas desde hace 6 meses, es tan arrogante, jugando con los sentimientos de todas sus fans, a veces no comprendo porque sale con ellas si a los días o semanas las deja-objeto la pelirosa de ojos verdes un poco enojada.

- Pues que envidia yo quiero ser la siguiente novia de Sasuke-kun, es tan cool, tan guay, es el mejor de la clase- alego la rubia con ojos soñadores- No me importa si me corta el día siguiente, anda Sakura frontuda preséntamelo, es tu mejor amigo desde el pre escolar no, anda, anda no seas tan fría, puede que al ser tu amigo tu no sientas nada por el pero MOU!...preséntamelo.-

En ese momento se me helo hasta la sangre talvez seria mi actitud seria al hablar de Sasuke-kun que hacia pensar a todos que yo no podía verlo nada mas que como mi amigo, sonrió ocultando la mirada entre mis cabellos escuchando de nuevo las palabras de Ino "que yo no siento nada", alzo la mirada mientras Ino abraza a Hinata con emoción, no se que estoy a punto de hacer, debo estar loca pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, además Sasuke-kun jamás podrá quererme ni verme mas que como su amiga.

Entonces la llame -Sabes…Ino…-

--

_Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…._

_Cuando iba hacia casa y unos niños me apedreaban riéndose de mi frente y de mi cabello, de pronto choque con alguien, caí de sopetón al suelo, alce la vista sobándome adolorida el golpe en la frente que me dí cuando choque con esa persona y allí lo vi a mi príncipe azul o eso me pareció al verle frente a mis ojos, sus cabellos cortos y desordenados se ondeaban con el viento y su mirada seria pintada del negro azabache de sus ojos, no me observaba a mi claramente, lo hacia , hacia aquellos rufianes que me perseguían._

_Y como si el sonido de su voz, suave y profunda fuera suficiente para ahuyentarlos, exclamo un –largo- y eso basto para que aquellos se marchasen._

_Lo mire fascinada, me había salvado, tras eso el se dio la vuelta pero me levante y le detuve- Arigatou- exclame con las mejillas rosadas, el solo me observo un instante luego desvió la mirada como queriendo ocultar algo, pero en ese instante no pensé en otra cosa y bese su mejilla, lo sentí tensarse pero no dijo nada, luego de eso me di cuenta que el vivía a mi lado, su familia acaba de mudarse y desde aquel día con solo 6 años me esmere porque fuésemos amigos, para al menos así estar cerca de mi príncipe valiente, al que tanto admiro y del que me enamore perdidamente._

_--_

Le veo mientras practica football con sus amigos, siempre serio pero cuando juega el parece feliz su mirada cambia, lo se y lo siento de eso estoy segura.

Sonrió cerrando lentamente mis ojos a cada instante cada día me cuesta mas ocultar mis sentimientos –apretó con fuerza mis manos contra mi pecho- duele pero no puedo…no debo…no quiero perderle….estaré con el, no importa si es solo como su amiga.

Mas calmada y al abrir mis ojos me doy cuenta que el se ha detenido y me observa, pero al percatarse que lo estoy mirando sigue en lo que estaba.

--

- Sakura- exclama el pelinegro de ojos azabaches al verla aproximarse a la salida mientras la espera recostado en el mural cerca de la puerta.

Ella asiente y le ve con una sonrisa- Sasuke-kun- pronuncia su nombre con la característica alegría que lo hace y el parece cambiar su actitud al estar a su lado.

-Vamos- alega el moreno cuando ella llega a su lado.

Pero ella lo detenie- Sabes Sasuke-kun….yo pues…no puedo irme contigo a casa- manifiesta con nerviosismo- yo….-duda un poco sintiendo como se le arruga el corazón- tampoco puedo ir a la placita esta tarde- le ve a los ojos para que el comprenda, el solo la observa de manera extraña, pero ella prosigue- pero..- se detiene mientras le hace señas a una chica rubia de coleta y de ojos azules un poco alejada de ellos- mi amiga Ino puede acompañarte-concluye.

El no admite nada solo la sigue observando mientras la rubia esta por llegar a su lado.

- Mira ella es Ino, una de mis mejores amigas- les presenta- Ino te presento a Sasuke-kun, mi mejor amigo- sonríe aunque duela.

_El corazón se me hace pedazos aun así yo….no hago mas que sonreír aunque llore por dentro_…

- Tengo que irme- alega la pelirosa dando una vuelta y marchándose en dirección contraria al camino que lleva su casa.

--

¿Por qué?... ¿Por que?...como he sido capaz de servirle en bandeja de plata a Ino esta oportunidad- apreta los ojos con fuerza mientras los hombros le tiemblan- yo….no puedo soportarlo….aun así yo…no puedo ser tan egoísta….yo…."Sasuke-kun te amo"- grito al viento donde se que nadie puede escucharme…donde mi secreto esta a salvo…donde no hay nada ni nadie que pueda entender mi dolor.

--

Al día siguiente…

Sasuke-kun no paso por mi seguramente quedo ya con Ino, no me extrañaría que la hubiese aceptado, Ino es tan bonita, tan sociable, tan popular tiene todo lo que yo…no tengo- sonríe taciturna mientras cruza a paso lento la entrada del colegio.

--

-Sakura- se oye a lo lejos, la pelirosa voltea su mirada para encontrarse con una bella rubia quien se aproxima sonriente.

-Ino- susurra cuando esta llega a su lado.

-Frontuda no sabes, de verdad te lo agradezco- exclama emocionada- le dije…le dije cuanto me gusta- dice sonrojada- y el va a darme una respuesta hoy…no es genial- salta de alegría.

La mirada de la pelirosa se llena de penumbra y tristeza que la otra no nota ya que se encuentra envuelta en su propia felicidad.

--

Regreso a casa, no entiendo cual fue el motivo pero no he visto a Sasuke-kun el día de hoy, a pesar que estamos en la misma clase y que dijeron haberlo visto en el plantel, yo no pude verle…

Suspiro pesadamente mientras llego a casa, saludo pero no escucho la respuesta y al entrar a la cocina observo que hay una notita pegada en el refrigerador, suspiro de nuevo al notar que estaré sola una buena temporada de nuevo, como siempre,"mamá tiene un trabajo fuera de la ciudad".

Me acuesto sobre la cama sin cenar, no quiero comer nada, no quiero saber de nada, solo de pensar que Sasuke-kun e Ino….no…no quiero imaginar, no quiero cavilar…solo necesito olvidar…es todo lo que desearía poder hacer…

--

A la mañana siguiente…

No ha sonado el despertador cuando el timbre de casa me saca del mundo de mis sueños..

Me levanto con pereza a abrirle a quien sabe que inconsciente que osa hacer semejante crueldad con migo..

Me encamino a la puerta y antes de abrir pregunto – quien es- y me sorprendo al escuchar su vos "es Sasuke-kun".

Le abro preocupada ya que pudo haberle pasado algo, nada mas le veo mis instintos me dominan y lo estrecho entre mis brazos noto como el tensa al contacto de nuestros cuerpos pero no dice nada se limita a corresponder mi abrazo.

-Estas bien- exclamo aun entre sus brazos.

-No pasa nada- responde el- solo quería saber si quieres desayunar conmigo-comenta quedamente.

Yo me sorprendo ante tal repentina invitación no es que me extrañase ya que desayunábamos juntos antes cuando aun éramos unos niños, pero con el pasar del tiempo todo queda atrás y esa era una de las cosas que ya no hacíamos.

- Claro- conteste separándome de el con una sonrisa y el solo me observaba y sin ningún animo de soltarme, alce la mirada para averiguar en sus ojos el motivo y me perdí en su mirada, sus ojos negros, la calidez que transmitían, su tez algo pálida pero hermosa, su cabello desordenado y rebelde, su fragancia, en todo el.

Y el no aparta su mirada, será que el ha percibido mis sentimientos, será que el sabe.

Mi corazón esta por estallar dentro de mi pecho y los colores se me han pintado en las mejillas.

"Sasuke-kun"….no…es imposible….el…no…

Las palabras enmudecen en mi mente al notar como el se aproxima como si fuera a…cierro los ojos y espero el contacto pero de pronto….el sonido del teléfono me saca del ensimismamiento y me doy cuenta que Sasuke-kun se ha alejado, talvez solo fue mi imaginación y el…no comprendió lo que me pasaba…

Al contestar….

- Residencia Haruno- exclama.

-Sakura…-pausa- necesito hablarte-

-Ino- admito al tiempo que veo como Sasuke-kun cruza la puerta para salir. Me disculpo con Ino un momento para salir tras Sasuke y al alcanzarlo lo detengo del brazo.

El solo se detiene pero aun me da la espalda.

-Sasuke-kun…sobre el desayuno…- no aguarda a que termine ya que le detiene interrumpiendo.

- No te preocupes- delega simplemente.

Sakura parece entristecer pero sonríe al momento en que el voltea...

- Solo quería darte esto-le extiende una cajita- después que desayunáramos- admite quedamente con la mirada oculta.

La pelirosa toma en sus manos la pequeña caja y la descubre abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al encontrar una fina gargantilla con incrustación de diamantes.

- Era de mi madre- contesta Sasuke a la palabra muda que los ojos de Sakura interrogan- quiero que lo tengas tu- determina antes que ella pregunte el motivo.

Un silencio se forma alrededor de 5 minutos en los cuales es indescifrable saber que pasara.

Sakura se aproxima hacia el moreno y con una sonrisa en los labios declara- lo cuidare con mi vida- antes de depositar sus labios en la pálida tez de la mejilla de Sasuke.

Sasuke al momento parece temblar por un mínimo instante y un tímido e inapreciable sonrojo se pinta en sus mejillas pero la pelirosa no lo nota.

- No seas tonta- es lo que sale de los labios de Sasuke- solo es una gargantilla- admite separándose de ella- ve rápido y consiguete un novio- declara mientras se da la vuelta dejando perpleja a Sakura que solo le observa partir melancólica tras la ultima declaración del chico….con un solo pensamiento… "No me quiere"….

--

Aun no puedo entender que es lo que ha pasado ni el porque Sasuke no quiso salir con Ino…ella me lo dijo que el la había rechazado… me siento mal por ella pero fue la decisión de Sasuke-kun , es extraño no entiendo la razón del porque paso aquello pero no puedo saberlo…además no se si hize algo mal, Sasuke-kun no me ha dirigido la palabra desde el día que me dio la gargantilla de su madre ha pasado una semana ahora es su cumpleaños y no se si aceptara mi regalo, talvez esta molesto por que debió de saber que fui yo la que le presente a Ino sabiendo lo que ella pretendía…pero no importa le amo y aunque sea simple y sencillamente su amiga estaré a su lado….

Sonrió mientras el viento mese mis cabellos con el presente de Sasuke-kun entre mis manos mientras observo todo el paisaje desde la terraza del edificio de la escuela.

En realidad no se porque tengo temor de que me rechace el regalo, lo hize de todo corazón y aunque sea una simple carta diciéndole cuanto le quiero pero sin revelar mis otros sentimientos, se que la intención es lo que cuenta.

Cierro los ojos un momento y una brisa fuerte me hace reaccionar ya que ha arrebatado de mis manos el presente corro hasta alcanzarla esta por caerse de la terrazay yo estoy apunto de alcanzarla cuando unos brazos fuertes me rodean y detienen.

Y de pronto siento su olor y su presencia mientras me estrecha contra si- Sasuke-kun- sale de mis labios sin que lo ordene siquiera.

-Idiota- grita con molestia- acaso quieres morirte- me hace voltear mientras me estrecha de nuevo entre sus brazos- quieres dejarme solo tu también…justo hoy- admite con pesar.

- Yo…-me siento incapaz de responder pero me armo de valor- pero…tu regalo…yo…lo deje…lo perdí- menciono cayendo en la realidad en lo inútil y tonta que he sido al perder de aquella manera el presente para mi querido Sasuke-kun, mientras el papel se lleva el viento, sin querer mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas y el se separa….

-Tonta déjalo ir- murmura antes de unir sus labios con los míos en una caricia dulce es como un sueño, que me hace temblar y sentir mariposas en el estomago…

- Sasuke-kun- manifiesto sin entender nada mas separarnos.

- Tu eres mi mejor regalo- recalca antes de volver a unir sus labios con los míos, soy tan feliz…que no puedo ocultar por mas tiempo lo que siento.

-TE AMO- declaro entre sus besos. Y el parece sorprenderse.

-Sakura- murmura colocándose frente sobre la mía y le noto con un tinte minúsculo en sus mejillas antes de decir- sobre la gargantilla…todo el tiempo…yo...estuve intentando dartela….-me estrecho de nuevo entre sus brazos ocultando su mirada pero yo no le interrumpi…permiti que prosiguiera- porque…porque quería darsela a la mujer que amo- admitio quedamente.

Y de mis ojos salieron lagrimas de felicidad por lo escuchado y entonces lo entendí su actitud…sus palabras...todo este tiempo…el….el sentia lo mismo….y...yo….no puedo ser mas feliz.

- Te amo- vuelvo a decirle esta vez separándome y robándole yo un beso….

-Sakura-

-Sabes Sasuke-kun-

-Hmp!-

-Feliz Cumpleaños-

--

**Fin…**

**Espero que al menos haya quedado bonito o pasable ya que tengo tanto de no escribir que no estoy segura O.OU, si llegaste hasta aqui me regalas un review!**


End file.
